vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Baker
|-|Jack= |-|Transformed= Summary Jack Baker is one of the major antagonists in Resident Evil 7: Biohazard. The patriarch of the Baker family, he was the husband of Marguerite Baker, father to Zoe and Lucas Baker, and adoptive father of Eveline. He was the second of his family to be infected by Mold. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-A Name: Jack Baker Origin: Resident Evil 7 Gender: Male Age: 55 Classification: Human afflicted by Mold Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-High: Regenerated from being calcified), Can use nearly any object as a lethal weapon, Stealth Mastery, Transformation | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid: Can regenerate from being decapitated) Attack Potency: Wall level (Casually shattered a wall by walking through it, can easily throw people through walls, can easily backhand steel shelves and stone support pillars into pieces, cut a man’s head in half with a shovel, ripped a car apart with his bare hands, casually tore a steel fence in half) | Small Building level (Far larger and stronger than his base form, casually ripped a wooden shed in half) Speed: Peak Human (Can walk fast enough to keep up with a grown man in a full sprint) | Below Average Human (Can only crawl around slowly) with Superhuman combat speed (Can attack faster than Ethan Winters can react) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can tear metal apart with his bare hands, can wield heavy metal equipment as though it was weightless, can easily lift a grown man with one hand, superior to Mia who threw Ethan Winters up a flight of stairs) | Class 5 by virtue of size Striking Strength: Wall Class '''(Knocked out Ethan Winters, who can tank point blank explosions and survive being hit by a car multiple times, twice, once with a single punch and once with a kick to the head. Can destroy a brick pillar with a chainsaw) | '''Small Building Class Durability: Wall level (Can tank being hit by a car multiple times, can walk away from being rammed into a steel girder and then set on fire, survived a near point-blank car explosion, can be shot multiple times in the head or heart with handgun, magnum, and shotgun rounds with little issue, can shrug off being cut with a chainsaw multiple times), Regeneration makes him hard to kill | Small Building level (Superior to his base form, can shrug off grenades with little issue), Regeneration makes him hard to kill Stamina: Extremely High (Can survive taking a massive amount of damage and continue fighting as though nothing happened) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with weapons | Extended melee range by virtue of size Standard Equipment: Shovel, Axe, Spiked Roller, Chainsaw Shears (Though he can use nearly anything as a weapon) | None Intelligence: Below Average (Though he is completely insane he is skilled in stealth, can use a variety of everyday items as lethal weapons, and managed to make a pair of shears out of chainsaws despite not having any stated knowledge of how to do so) Weaknesses: Completely insane, highly overconfident in his regeneration Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Mold:' As a side effect of his infection by the Mold, Jack possesses superhuman strength far beyond what a man of his age and build should be capable of. He also possesses a regeneration factor, though he is on a whole different level as compared to the rest of the Baker family. He is nigh-invulnerable to conventional means of attacks, and attacks of greater power will only slow him down, such as getting shot in the head, blowing a hole through the right portion of his skull, being lit on fire, and engulfed in a fiery car explosion. He still comes back even when his upper body explodes following a fight with Ethan Winters, causing him to regenerate into a monstrous entity covered in Eveline's contamination. Key: Base | Transformed State Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Resident Evil Category:Regeneration Users Category:Crazy Characters Category:Parents Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Murderers Category:Monsters Category:Axe Users Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Transformation Users Category:Military Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Tier 9